fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 266
Sky Labyrinth is the 266th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. The tournament begins with a preliminary event to cut down the number of participating guilds down to eight. However, because of Wendy Marvell's disappearance Elfman takes her place, and together with Team Natsu they make it in eighth place. Synopsis Erza yells at Natsu, Gray and Wendy for being late. Natsu can only think about his encounter with Rogue Cheney and Sting Eucliffe, and remembers their words that if the main event is a battle they will show Natsu the true power of a Dragon Slayer. Erza then asks where Wendy and Carla are. Everybody starts worrying about Wendy and what she might be doing. Elfman and Lisanna then show up, having returned from their training in the mountains. The clock finally hits midnight. The announcer for the tournament, which is a giant pumpkin-man, greets all the guilds as he floats above the city. He declares the Preliminary Event will begin to reduce to total number of teams down from one-hundred thirteen to eight. Lucy right away takes note that there is no way one-hundred thirteen guilds are in Fiore. Erza also questions the setup of the tournament, and questions if the ones they should be looking for are the event organizers themselves. The whole city then starts changing as the announcer says the goal of the task, which is to reach Domus Flau, and the first eight who do, will move on. The whole city then changes into a huge ball that floats in the sky. The announcer says the "Sky Labyrinth" event has begun. Erza quickly points out though that they only have four participating members currently, as Wendy is missing. Elfman volunteers to temporarily fill in, and grabs Team Natsu. As they run into the labyrinth, Erza calls out to Lisanna to search for Wendy, but not to get into any trouble. Once inside, Lucy summons Pyxis to point them east, the direction where Domus Flau should be to them. After doing so, they continue on. Eventually they encounter Teebo and other members of Twilight Ogre. They charge at the Fairy Tail Mages wanting revenge, but are quickly defeated. The labrynith then starts spinning. Lucy and Natsu almost fall, but are rescued by Elfman. Gray then finds a partial map that Twilight Ogre had made of the labyrinth. The team then figures if they steal other teams maps then they can piece together the maze. After defeating several guilds Fairy Tail successfully reaches the end, where the announcer congratulates them. Lucy asks if they were first place, but to the Mages surprise, the announcer tells them they barley managed to get eight. Elsewhere in the city, Lisanna and Happy find Wendy's bag laying in the streets. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Team Natsu & Elfman vs. Teebo & His Team *Team Natsu & Elfman Vs. Unnamed Grand Magic Games participants Magic, Spells & Abilities used Magic used *Requip (換装 Kansō) *Aera (翼 Ēra) *Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (火の滅竜魔法 Ka no Metsuryū Mahō) *Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō) *Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法 Kōri no Zōkei Mahō) Abilities used Items used Navigation